The Making of the Book: Maximum Ride
by Mayniac
Summary: Hi. I’m James Patterson. Most of you probably know and love the book Maximum Ride, well let’s go behind the scenes. I’ll tell you how this interview to make the book happened. FAX! This is about the flock telling JP info about themselves for the book.
1. Meeting the Flock

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or JP. lol. **

**Hah! Just an idea...should I continue?**

* * *

Hi. I'm James Patterson. Most of you probably know and love the book Maximum Ride, well let's go behind the scenes. I'll tell you how this…interview for the book happened.

"Hello Max. Flock." I nodded at the 6 bird kids and their dog. "Max's mom said that Max would be okay with an interview, is it okay with you 6?"

They nodded crankily. I guess they didn't like talking to non-avians. Actually, I'm Dr. Martinez's friend, and she hired me to make a book about the wonderful adventures of Maximum Ride and her Flock. Of course I agreed! Who hasn't heard of Fang's Blog?

"So, first I shall talk to you altogether, but I would later want to hear you 7 separately.

I could've sworn their dog smiled. "You want to talk to me too?!"

I smiled and nodded, motioning for them all to sit down on the couch in front of me. "Now, would you like me to-"

"I'll just tell you the story." Max snarled.

Okay…I was a little freaked out, but I had to get used to it. She and her flock were staying at the same cabin as me…

Max began. "So…did my mom really approve of this? She knows I don't like people asking about my life."

I nodded wordlessly and wrote that down.

"Okay, so, I'm Megan. I like to wear Tutus. They are so cute! And that is Francesca!" 'Megan' pointed at the boy next to her. "He is like, so hot! BUT he likes to eat cheese too much, so he acts like an idiot. Like one time, he started having a cheese fight…with himself. AND he bathes in cheese. But don't worry! It's mozzarella! Then next to him is Frankie. Frankie is the brother of the Jonas Brothers. Although, he likes to blink, so sometimes he blinks so much, it looks like he's blind. But he's not. Then, that's Mary! Mary talks a lot, but she HATES boys. She thinks they have cooties! Cause they DO! Then that is Jerry. He hates people named Tom. He thinks they will turn into cats and eat him, but everyone knows he'll outsmart them! Then that's his sister Dairy. Dairy is lactose intolerant. But she doesn't care, she drinks it anyway. She HATES cheese, but she loves to eat desert rat. And, we'll be leaving now." 'Megan' said as she quickly got up and fast walked towards the door, her flock following.

"Oooh no. Sit back down. We are going to have a real interview. Think of it as a…Q&A."

"Like U&A? Where we fly away?" 'Jerry' asked.

_This was going to be harder than I thought. _I quickly scribbled down what 'Jerry' said, and shook my head back up at them.

"No…I ask. You answer."

The teenage boy in black and dark red groaned. I nodded and got situated.

"So, first tell me all your names."

'Megan' glanced at the boy that groaned and he rolled his eyes. So…I'm guessing they had a little connection. I'll remember that.

"Okay…so, I am Maximum Ride. But don't call me that. Call me Max. And definitely not Maxine…I'm 15. 2nd Oldest. I have super speed in flying. This is Fang." She said pointing to the boy from before. "He doesn't really have a last name. He is the oldest. I'm the leader though. Fang is kind of quiet. Sometimes…" So, Max is younger than Fang, but leader? I think I'll make Max older by 4 months, so it'll be more…interesting. **(A/N lol. I just felt like writing that.)**

"So, next in line is Iggy. He's also 15, like Fang and I. He's blind. Some whitecoats, scientists, were doing experiments and…well, yeah. Iggy can hear super good and can make bombs really well. Next is Nudge. She's 12. Good at computers and has this thing where she touches and she can see what people think and stuff… Then, Gazzy. 9 years. He's really Gasman. And, well, let's just say he has a lot of gas in his body… He can also mimic people's voices. Angel, 7, can read minds, talk to fish, talk to people from their minds, control minds, and…well, yeah. Her and Nudge also have the power of…bambi eyes."

"Well, that was a lot to write down…"

"We're not done yet." Max grinned. "Total. Total is our dog…but don't call him that. He likes to be treated like a human and all. So… now individual interviews?"

I nodded, and said I'd go down the line. "Max, you can go first."

* * *

**In The Room With Max**

**(Max's POV)**

_Okay, I was in a room, alone, with some random guy who asks us questions, and we answer. So, we might've destroyed Itex, but you can't blame me for still being on the look out. Being a mutant bird freak, you always have to be on the look out. Like, you could be having a good time flying with your family when BAM! Someone shoots you brother, because they think he's a bird and it's bird season. Yeah, that's what I thought. _

"Okay, so Fang's older than you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you…have feelings for him?"

"NO."

JP nodded and wrote something down smiling. I stretched up, trying to read what he wrote, but JP just grinned at me and lifted the book up higher.

"Tell me more about Fang and you…"

I scowled. "Okay…well, you see, Fang is my right-hand man. Always there for me. He's my best friend." I was starting to get more comfortable with him, and I spread my legs out on the cough, laying back as if I was taking therapy…which I probably needed with my life.

"So, he's the one I feel most comfortable with, ya know? I mean, yeah I feel comfortably around the whole flock, but he's my best friend. He's there to catch me when I fall and all."

I glanced at JP and saw him smirking and writing down something. He looked up at me and smiled. "So, you're saying you like him?"

"Yeah-wait, no! What the hell?!"

He gave me a look and I glared at him. "This is for the book now, Max. It's not like they'll read it, unless you want them to. You _are_ the leader."

I guess he was right…I will just tell them not to read it! "Well…Fang is…is…"

I looked around, avoiding JP's gaze. "I guess I do…I mean, you can't blame me though, right? His hair is so…and his face…and the way he…yeah."

"So is that a yes?"

"YES IT'S A YES DAMNIT!" I was starting to get frustrated.

_I already said I liked him once, does he WANT me to admit it again? _JP just smiled, not scared of me at all, and wrote it down.

"So, tell me more about how you feel about him."

I frowned. "Okay…I mean, I was jealous…" He raised his eyebrows and I went on. "We went to this school once…Not that evil school! I'll tell you about that later…well, I guess it was an evil school. So, Fang kissed this…this girl. This stupid red-haired wonder! I was soo mad. The voice in my head told me I was jealous, but I guess I didn't believe it back then…and that was only, like, a year ago. Before that, I _did _kiss him first. He was on a beach, almost dead because of my brother, and I…kindofgavehimapeckonthelips. But it wasn't anything serious! Then later he, well, I- I was mad…so we went to a place in a cave right? And then he kissed me. Well, I _did_ kiss back, but _he_ kissed _me_." I stopped there and glanced to look at JP.

JP was nodding and just finished writing. "I see. So tell me about this 'voice in your head'."

I was happy that he was getting off the subject of Fang and I. "Yeah. I got this voice in my head. He helped me through a lot. I couldn't really tell what gender it was, but then I found out it was Jeb. Jeb is my dad… He helped the flock and I escape from the school, and took us to his E shaped house. He was like a father to us, until he left us. Back then I didn't know we were related. We thought he betrayed us, but he was really just protecting us. We still don't trust him as much though, but we're warming up to him."

JP smiled. "Gazzy and Angel?"

"Yeah, they're brother and sister. Angel is like my baby. She found Total and has a stuffed bear named Celestes. And don't give Gazzy beans."

JP chuckled and wrote that down. "Now, anything going on between Nudge and Iggy?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not that I know of…"

He nodded. "So tell me about this 'evil school'."

"They are the whitecoats. THEY are the ones that took Iggy's eyes out. THEY are the ones that turned us into winged freaks. Mutants. Outsiders. The smell of their lab. The antiseptic smell. It was horrible."

JP shook his head frowning. _I'm glad _somebody_ felt sorry for us. But we didn't need pity_.

"Tell me more of yourself."

"I have a mom and a sister. But I didn't know until recently. My mom is Dr. Martinez, as you know, and my sister? Ella Martinez. I guess my name would be Max Martinez, but it's Max. Max Ride. I first met them when I saved Ella from these bullies. Then I got shot and went to her house. And…yeah. Can you talk to someone else now? I'm hungry."

"Okay, but I'll have to call you back in later."

"Yeah yeah."

I walked out. _That was interesting. Actually, it was. I admitted that I liked Fang…_

"Hey, how was it?" Fang asked me, in his totally hot voice.

His bangs were hanging over his eyes, because his head was tilted a little down as he leaned against the wall folding his arms. _He looked so…hott. _

"Max? Answer me. Are you going to answer me or keep staring?"

I blushed. "Oh, it was…interesting. Really."

He nodded and a voice rang through the speakers of the cottage.

"Fang? Come in."

Fang looked up and looked back down to me. "Gotta go. Wish me luck."

He flashed me a once in a while smile that brightened my day, and left to go into the room. _I guess I do like him…_

_

* * *

_

**Continue? Review!**


	2. Fang is Obviously Out of her League

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay...so I have some questions!!! **

**_Question 1:_ _Niggy_ (IggyXNudge) or _no Niggy_?**

**_Question 2: _What song should _Fang sing_ to Max?!**

**_Question 3: _Are my characters kind of _OCC_? I think they are...lol. **

**So, In this chappie you'll see that Fang has some more powers!! Yay! lol

* * *

**

JP's POV

Well, that went pretty well with Max…Looks like she's warming up to me! And now…Fang. The non-talkative.

"Sup." Fang said as he walked into the room nonchalantly.

I smiled and nodded at him. "Fang."

He sat down on the couch facing me and waited for me to ask the questions.

"So…about Max…"

He raised an eyebrow for me to give more information. "Uh…she, said some things about you…what do you see about her?"

"What she say?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that… "You know…stuff…"

"She's my friend."

Okay…this is no progress. He is just saying like, 3 word sentences.

"Tell me more…"

"I'm not so descriptive, you know."

"I've noticed. That was the longest sentence I've heard you say."

He nodded. "She's my best friend."

"Okay…So you have feelings for her?"

"She's interesting."

"Yeah, I know that. She has wings." I said, trying not to sound frustrated.

I saw a slight smirk on his face. He nodded.

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

I took a deep sigh. "So…do you, like her?" I asked, trying to communicate in a way so he'd answer.

"Yeah. Like I said, she's interesting."

"I KNOW SHE'S INTERESTING."

"Look, if all you need to know about it about Max, I suggest you talk to her." He said, and walked out of the room, leaving me frustrated.

He's more stubborn than I suspected… I was going to call him in, but decided I'd talk to him later. I had to make him crack…somehow.

* * *

Fang's POV

I walked out of the room quite satisfied. _Max might've been easy to get info out of, but he's going to have to try harder than that for me_.I walked out of the room to be greeted by Max munching on a pile of junk food while watching T.V. Max turned to look at me and grinned.

"Sooo, how'd it go?"

I shrugged and flopped beside her, taking a Cheeto from her Cheetos bag and stuffing it into my mouth.

"Not bad."

"Not good either?"

"It was okay…"

"Huh…" She huffed, knowing she wouldn't get anything off of me.

"Hey Max! Hey Fang!" Angel bounced in happily.

I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. _Why is she such a happy camper?_

She smiled. "I found out I get my own room! There are only 7 rooms though, and JP already picked his."

"Okay…so what's the problem? We all get our own rooms…right?" Max asked.

"Well, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and I already picked our rooms…oh! And Total did too!"

"What?! So a dog can have a room but not Fang or I?"

"Oh, you'll get a room. Just not your own."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay…so how many beds are their?"

"1..." Our eyes shot up to stare at her. "I'm just kidding!! 2 twin beds."

She laughed and we just sat there blinking. "Oh yeah, haha." I said sarcastically.

She gasped. "I just made Fang laugh! And I'm not even Max!!!"

She ran into the kitchen -where the Flock was bound to be- and yelled around the room she just made me laugh.

"No- Angel! Sarcasm!" Max yelled after her.

I chuckled and Max turned to me and raised her eyebrow. "I just made you chuckle!"

I rolled my eyes at her fake gasp. "Yeah, but it doesn't count. You're Max."

I got up and walked upstairs to inspect the room, leaving Max sitting there blankly. _Mission Accomplished. _

Max's POV

What was that supposed to mean? It does to count! No, it doesn't. Angel made him laugh and she isn't you. You made him laugh, but it doesn't count because- Yeah yeah, put a sock in it Jeb.

I groaned and got up to get throw the trash away. I walked in to see the flock gathered around a table whispering.

"Um, hello Maximum." Iggy grinned.

I rolled my eyes and threw the trash away and left. I decided to take a shower…once I found out where my room was. I walked up the stairs and into the first room to find a room colored pink and had a bed in the corner. I looked over the bed and saw a sign saying 'Angel'. It looked really girly, and I looked at it amused.

"O0okay…"

I walked into the room across from it and saw a purple room that looked almost exactly like it, except a little more mature and had writing at the top saying 'Nudge'. I laughed when I saw a poster that had some lips on it, and around it said, "Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk…" _Oh, so true. _I decided to look around from the doorway a little more. I saw a poster with three hot guys on it, and below them it said, "Jonas Brothers", I also saw a poster of four more hot guys, and under him said, "McFly". _Hmm…one of those guys look kind of like Fang. _I looked closer and saw a name and an arrow pointing to him. "Danny Jones." _Cool…He's hot…like Fang! Oh gosh, what's wrong with me? AH! HORMONES! _

I quickly left the room, hoping I wouldn't get more any more hormonal. I walked straight into a blank room._ I guess no one decorated this room yet. I bet it's probably Iggy's. _I walked into the room across from it and saw another blank room. _Gazzy's_. There was a door at the end of the hallway, just waiting to be opened by moi. I stepped up to it, and opened the door, poking my head inside. I spotted two beds, one had some clothes on it, and the other was empty. I looked at the one with clothes on it and decided to venture on that side. _I'm guessing this is my room. This part's probably Fang's. _

I started to looke around. His walls were gray and had all this graffiti on them. I had to admit, it looked awesome. How did he learn to draw/write like that? In spray paint the word 'Fang' was written on his wall. He had all these crazy designs and it looked so cool. He made it kind of 3D and I almost touched it to see if it really was sticking out. _Okay, now I feel like an idiot. Of course it can't stick out!_There was a cough from behind me and I found Fang in a dripping wet in a towel with his hair hanging over his face.

"Admiring my work?"

I blushed. He could either mean his body, or his drawing. Either way, it was embarrassing, but I hope he means his drawing…

"Uh…I- um…you know…"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't actually."

I glared at him, then softened it. "How did you learn to draw like that? It's amazing…"

"Really? I thought it'd be something you wouldn't approve of." He said, sitting down on his bed.

I sat down next to his dripping body. "You didn't answer my question." I replied, turning to him.

He shrugged. "I just saw it on the streets and stuff…"

I nodded, looking away from his body. "Cool…"

"Yeah…"

Our conversation was interrupted by JP on the intercom. "Angel? I'm ready for you."

"Umm…I'm going to change." Fang said awkwardly.

I nodded and just sat there as he turned invisible and started changing. Even though he was invisible it still felt awkward… He returned to visible and accidentally set himself on fire.

"Oops…dang, I have to learn to control this power thing…" He muttered.

I laughed and stared at his fully clothed body. He was wearing a black hoodie and khaki shorts with lots of pockets. Ever since we parted he started talking a little more and wearing brighter colors. I laughed at the thought of him wearing yellow some day.

He looked at me funny and I laughed harder. "Imagine…you…yellow…" I said between laughs.

"Um, I don't think I can turn my fire yellow…"

"No…I mean…wear…"

He looked at me even weirder and shook his head, sitting down next to me. We looked up and heard JP's voice again.

"Max, Fang come down. Ella and Dr. Martinez are here."

We looked at each other confused. They didn't tell us they were coming… We walked down anyways and saw Ella and mom standing there getting tackled by hugs. I saw JP standing to the side smiling. Fang's hair was still wet, so when mom saw him she said if he went flying he surely would get a cold. The whole Flock laughed and I think I saw Fang's tips of his mouth go up, but as fast as it came, it was gone. I went in to hug mom and Ella, and Fang stood there smiling a little. He caught me staring at him, and sent me a wink. I felt myself heat up a little and turned away, just incase I was blushing, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me blush because he winked at me.

Ella held her arms out to Fang for him to hug, and -get this- he actually went into them and hugged her. I couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous, but I knew they were just friends. I hope… I saw Angel sitting on the couch after she hugged mom and Ella, so I sat next to her.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

She smiled up at me. "Good. He's nice."

I nodded and smiled back. "What'd he ask?"

"Like, about Total, and Celestes, and y-…never mind. That's all!" She just giggled and stood up to go talk to Ella and Nudge.

My eyes followed her suspiciously, but were interrupted by Fang plopping down on the spot next to me. _Well isn't this a little cliché? _

"Soooo, how'd it go?" I asked him, pretending to do a replay of before.

He smirked, and then wiped it off. He shrugged. "Not bad."

I held in my laughter. "Not good either?"

"No, it was horrible."

I grinned and rolled my eyes, hitting his arm playfully. He grinned at me, and this time it was longer. Our little moment was interrupted by Ella crashing down on the hardwood floor in front of us.

"Owwww…" She groaned.

We laughed and she glared at us. "You think this is funny?"

"Naww…" Fang said sarcastically.

She was about to say something back, but instead just smiled and got up, walking to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He shrugged again. "It looked like she just happened to fall out of the sky."

I grinned. "You have no idea how coincidental that sounds."

He laughed, brightening my day…even more than before. "I think I do. You're not the only one with wings."

I smiled at him. "I'm not the only on with powers, too, but I'm not complaining."

He chuckled. "Not complaining? Yeah, sure…"

I hit him again and laughed. "Shut up. I'm going to go take a shower. Don't go into our bathroom." I glared at him.

He laughed. "Yeah yeah, but you better bring your clothes in there, I'll be in our room."

I nodded and shot him a smile before running upstairs. I did what every normal person does to take a shower, with the exception of washing my wings, and I changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a brown jacket. I walked out to find no Fang. I looked out the window and saw him sitting on the roof, looking out into the beach. I silently opened the window and climbed out to sit with him. He didn't notice me, because he had his headphones from his IPod in his ears. I heard a beautiful sound coming from his mouth, and he started singing.

'Cause Obviously,

She's out of my league

But how can I win

She keeps draggin' me in and

I know I never will be good enough for her.

No, no

Never will be good enough for her.

Gotta escape now

Get on a plane now. Oh yeah

Off to LA and that's where I'll stay, for two years.

I'll put it behind me  
Go to a place where she can't find me, oh.

'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
I know i never will be good enough for her.  
No, no  
Never will be good enough for her

She's outta my hands  
And I never know where I stand  
Cos I'm not good enough for her  
He's good enough for her

'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
I know i never will be good enough for her.  
No, no  
Never will be good enough for her

His voice was…so hot. Ew, I sound retarded. But, it was. He took his Ipod out of his ears and put it in his hoodie pocket.

"Oh, uh…hi." He stuttered. "When did you get here?"

I smiled. "Quick enough to here you sing."

It seemed like he turned a little pink, but I refused to believe the almighty Fang would blush. Probably just the trick of the light.

"It was good…"

He looked down. "Thanks…"

I was serious. Actually, no, it wasn't good. It was amazing. I looked around us. The ocean was smooth and the trees slightly swayed. I looked behind us and saw an electric guitar, well more specifically, his electric guitar. I looked at it, interested, and went to pick it up. Fang looked up at me and I sat down.

I put it on Fang's lap. "Play." I demanded.

He looked down at it for a while, but then picked it up and started playing a tune I didn't recognize, but wanted to. His voice began singing, and I practically melted at his voice. It sounded amazing. Even more amazing than when he was singing because I wasn't there. He could probably get a record deal right here and now, but I don't know if he'd want one. Fang actually had many powers. Fire, invisibility, snappy dresser. But, the one no one would expect, he was a musician at heart. I just knew it.

* * *

**Yeah! So the lyrics were Obviously by: McFly LOL! THEY ROCK! The Jonas Brothers too. haha.**


	3. It's All About Max

**Disclaimer: I own nothin**

**Sorry, this one is really short. lol. I have to go, but I felt I owed you a chappie for some reason, so enjoy! **

It's all about you

It's all about you, baby

It's all about you

It's all about you…

Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew

So I told you with a smile It's all about you

Then you whispered in my ear and-

"Maaaxx! Faaang! Can we go to the beach with Dr. M, Ella, and JP?!" I heard Angel yell.

"Uh, sure…" I yelled back.

I looked to Fang and saw him staring out into space. "You going to finish my song?" I asked smiling slightly.

He looked at me with an emotionless expression and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the flock and Ella yelling randomly as they ran to the beach in our backyard. They were followed by my mom, JP, and…Jeb?!

Yes, it is I Max.

When did you get here?

Ever since you forced Fang to serenade you.

I could practically see his laughter, well actually I did, because he was down there grinning. 

I did not!

Oh yeah? What do you call this?

Jeb played a replay of before and I scowled. 

Shush it.

Fang waved a hand in front of my face. "Max? The flock wants us to go swimming with them."

I blinked. "Oh…yeah, let's go do that…"

He nodded and just took off his shirt and flew down. I watched him glide down gracefully and I sighed dreamily. _Ew…what the heck…_

I shuttered at my own thoughts, took my jacket off, and jumped down holding it. I dropped it on Jeb's head and when I looked back I grinned and laughed. I wasn't looking and I accidentally bumped into Fang. Yes, accidentally. We fell into the water and once I resurfaced I sputtered water out and saw the whole flock, excluding Fang, laughing. I coughed and shook my head. I looked over and saw Fang trying to get water out of his ear on the sand by hitting the side of his head. I laughed and walked up to him.

"Sorry." I grinned.

He just shot me a quick grin and nodded. I watched him dusting wet sand off of himself. Actually, I was really looking at his 6 pack, but let's not mention that to him. I noticed him stop and looked up at him to see him looking at me amused. I held in a blush, and instead snapped at him.

"What?"

"Well, can I ask you the same thing?"

"No." I snapped again and walked to a spot where I could sit.

I sat down in a spot where I could watch the flock, and looked around. I heard chuckling and Fang sat down next to me, his legs bent with his arms resting on his knees. I glanced at him. And saw him staring out to the flock. There was a comfortable silence and we sat watching the flock jump around happily with Ella. The silence between Fang and I was starting to get awkward every second. Fang sighed and laid back onto the sand, stretching out his legs.

I looked down at him and saw him closing his eyes, his chest raising and lowering with every breath. (Mom made me go to school for a while at this smart place, and it was so weird because I had to learn to be poetic. And I guess it actually helped.) As I was staring down at him one of his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Hey Max."

I didn't really want to ruin the silence, but it looked like he already did.

"Hey…" I whispered.

Then Angel and Nudge ran up and grinned at us. We looked up and squinted our eyes to see them grinning. The sun was blinding.

They just smiled and started picking up sand and sat down at Fang's feet. He got up on his elbows and stared at them in confusion. He looked so hot right then…Um, I mean, he was freakin' ugly! O0okay…no, he was just…normal looking? They started putting the sand on his feet and taking the sand from under his feet.

They looked up and saw us staring, so Angel answered, "We're burying your feet!"

Fang nodded, still looking at them funny and laid back down. I shrugged and began to help them. We later gave up and instead he started to build a hole. It was pretty easy, because we weren't tired as easily as…regular people. Fang was still laying there and by now the whole flock was helping. (We decided Ella is now part of the flock. She just doesn't have wings.) Once we made this huge hole that was pretty much Fang size, Iggy and I grinned evilly, walking to Fang and picked him up. He wasn't as heavy as I thought.

"Whoa, wait what?" He instantly woke up and started struggling.

Good thing we weren't far away from the hole.

We dropped him in and he looked at us confused. 

"You better get in a comfortable position Fangy, you're going to have to stay like that." Ella grinned and told him.

I expected him to argue, but he just stood up and motioned for us to put the sand back in. We shrugged and started filling it back up. Once we finished the sand looked as if no one dug a huge hole into it. Well, other than Fang's head and arms sticking out. You'd expect him to be frowning, but Fang was just sitting there chillin' and tapping his fingers. I tilted my head and motioned for someone to get me water. Gazzy ran with a bucket to the shore and came back with a bucket full of salt water. I was tempted to pour it on Fang's head, but instead I poured it around him.

He gave me a weird look as if questioning me and I smiled. "It makes the sand harder, so if you move it'll stay."

He just shrugged and looked away. It didn't exactly seem like a shrug, but it was supposed to be. The flock left to play some more and I laid on my elbows next to Fang and sighed happily so I was up to his head, which was kind of on the sand.

I smiled, ad Fang caught me smiling and looked at me weird again. "Why are you smiling?"

"What, a girl can't smile?"

Fang rolled his eyes thinking I wasn't going to answer, but I answered him anyway. "Just…look at them. Everyone's so happy. The flock. Maybe we should just…stay here. I mean, we did defeat Itex."

Fang smiled for a second. "Yeah…but stay here? JP lives here."

I grinned and shrugged. "So? He seems cool."

"I didn't give in to his questions."

I smacked Fang over the head. "Trust someone will ya?"

He looked at me again. "Hah, speak for yourself."

"No, I'm learning to trust." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Since when?"

"Since Itex went bye-bye, that's when."

"Yeah, and I always talk now."

"Well you're starting!"

"You know, you're right. I'm going to stop."

I glared at his head. There was an awkward silence now, and I finally cracked.

"Oh my gosh, just TALK."

He smiled at me and then looked away wordlessly. I groaned frustrated and stood up to walk away from him. I walked to the adults.

"Hey mom, Jeb, JP."

JP nodded and smiled at me, my mom smiled, and Jeb nodded and smiled at me. I glanced over to Fang, my eyes lingering on him longer than I intended. I looked back and saw the adults smiling at me with that 'She's growing up so fast' look. I gave them a weird look and walked away to go to the flock.

* * *

**Yeah, so I had no idea what song fang should've sang, but I love this song. lol. it's kinda cheesy, but who cares...haha. it's another McFly song! Psssh, naw, of course I'm not a fan of them! (sarcasm) It's called It's All About You. YAY! So, again, sorry about the shortness...lol. shortness...haha. Review! next chappie will prob. be about what happened with Angel and JP. (the interview) IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!!**


	4. Black Out

****

Disclaimer: I own nothin!

**Dang, I really need to update more... but I have 3 stories in session... **

* * *

Angel's POV

"Hello Angel."

"Hi…" I replied.

"So, sit down on that chair over there and, if you're okay with it, answer some questions?" He asked nicely.

__

I like him, he isn't evil…

"Okay." I shrugged.

"So, you're seven?" I nodded. "Do you know anything about Max and Fang?"

I read his mind. _I hope she answers…Fang was too stubborn and Max, well yeah, she helped. But then she left… I'm really trying to get the romance of the stories first, then move on to action. _

I smiled at him. "Why yes, I do! Max and Fang are… soul mates." I giggled.

He smiled and wrote that down. "They always are too stubborn to admit it though, but everyone in the flock knows. We don't tell them, they'd say otherwise."

He nodded. "So, tell me about yourself."

I laughed. "Well, I have a bear named Celeste.**(A/N Okay, so I just finished the fourth book, and I found out I was spelling Celeste wrong this WHOLE TIME! It got me sooo mad. Hah…) **I got Celeste at from mind controlling a few people here and there. You know, like normal mutants do. I can read minds, talk to fish, control minds, talk to people _from_ there minds, yadda yadda yadda."

He nodded. "So…what else would you like to talk about?" He asked awkwardly.

I shrugged, then a smile spread across my face. "Let's go back to the fax."

"Fax?"

"Fang and Max!"

He nodded as I began. "Max and Fang can block me out of their minds, but I think my powers are getting stronger, and I can almost read through their blocks." I grinned evilly. "I won't tell them though…hehe. I've been seeing their memories a little, but the pictures get all fuzzy before I get to the good part. Like, this one time I saw Max and Fang in a cave and they were talking. Then it seemed as if Fang was going to kiss her, but the screen got fuzzy before I could see it. Then I saw Max on this little bed thingy and Fang, Ella, and Dr. Martinez were standing over her. And Max was saying she loved Fang and all. The screen was fuzzy, but I heard the voices. THEN I read in Max's when we were on out latest journey **(A/N 4th book. Okay, so I know that it said there was another journey at the end, but let's pretend, alright?) **Max was really-" **(A/N LOL. I tried to cut off any 4th spoilers!! Haha)**

"Kids?! We're here!!" I heard Dr. Martinez's voice ring through the door.

He sighed at me and gave me an apologetic look, as he stood up and opened the door for me to skip out. _That went pretty well! _

**

* * *

**

Max's POV (Back to the present)

As I walked to the kids I saw them rush over to Fang. I shrugged and walked over to him too. Just as I got there I noticed the adults standing around him staring at me patiently. _When did they get here?_

"Okay, well kids, I have decided that…you must go to school." My mom announced.

"WHAT?!"

"NOOO!"

"Max's mom, say what?!"

"MOOOMM!!"

"Come on, it might be fun!"

We all stared at Nudge and Angel. Angel smiled and began her speech about how it'd be fun.

"Well, we'd be famous! Everyone would kiss up to us. Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, there'd be girls!"

"Yeah! Think of the bright side! And, we haven't chosen the school yet, so there's a chance that there are no uniforms, you are all in the same building, and…umm…Ella will be there!" My mom said happily.

Everyone sighed, excluding Fang. "Uh, guys? It's getting kind of hard to breath…"

I bent down and started digging him out. I touched his hair, and tilted my hair.

"Hmm…" I felt his hair once more.

I t was really soft… "Uh, Max?" Fang asked.

I blushed and went back to digging him out. "Sorry, I kind of…you know…yeah."

"Sure…" Iggy murmured.

"Okay, how about BrookWood?" Nudge asked and pointed to the screen.

Fang clicked the button and a picture of a building with a bunch of graffiti on it filled the screen. I glanced at Fang and he caught me, and smirked. I grinned back as my mom shook her head rapidly.

"No! That may look cool, but it is a bad habit."

Fang smiled a little and I coughed, trying to hold in my laugh. _Notice I wrote trying. Yeah, it didn't really work. It just came out as a snort. _

I ignored everyone's stares and pointed towards another school. "How 'bout that one? It looks really formal though…you like that don't you mom?"

She smiled and Fang clicked the picture. A bunch of buildings filled the screen, and at the top, the words 'Jaylen Hills' appeared.

'o0o0o's and 'ahh's filled my ears, as the little kids stared, wide-eyed, at the school website. _And imagine, this is only the website. Wait until it's the actual school. _I heard Angel gasp beside me.

"Max! You're okay with this school?! We can go to this school?! Really?"

I stared at her and blinked. "What did I say about not reading people's minds?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help it! I wanted to see what you thought of the schools. So… can we go here or what?!"

The whole flock, including mom, Jeb, and JP stared at me.

I looked around and hesitantly answered after a few seconds. "Okay…"

Cheers erupted and my mom grinned. "We can visit them tomorrow and see if we like it. If not, we'll come back and look for some others, alright?"

They all nodded eagerly, except for somebody. _Of course you know who… _The flock jumped up and rushed to their rooms, to see what they'd pick out for the interview thing. I smiled and watched them pile out, and looked over to see Fang sitting there, updating his blog. I scooted closer to him and watched his fingers type rapidly.

"Fans still hanging onto every word you type?"

He just smiled at me and got back to his typing. All of a sudden the screen went black and all the power in the whole cabin went off. I jumped up cautiously and looked around at the darkness surrounding.

"Fang?" I whispered, just incase there was someone in the house.

I heard someone get up. "Max?"

I sighed, relieved. "Let's go find the flock."

We felt around for the exit of the room. I accidentally poked Fang in the chest, and blushed and felt the other way. We finally got out of the room safely with no more embarrassment, and once we stepped out I saw my mom and JP with flashlights, Jeb following in close to mom.

"Guys?" I heard Gazzy ask from his room.

"What? What happened?" Iggy whispered.

"Angel?" I heard Nudge say.

"What's happening?!" Iggy whispered, louder this time.

"Everything's dark…" Angel groaned.

"Oh, that's new." Iggy grumbled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, stop. Let's just find out how, and why the power went off, alright?"

There were some grumbles, but all of them walked down the stairs, the moon light leading their way, unlike in the room Fang and I were in.

"Aw man! The fridge is out too!" I heard Nudge yell from the kitchen.

"No! Now the ice cream's going to melt!" Gazzy groaned.

"Well, I guess we will have to eat it, so it won't be a waste." Nudge said, pronouncing every word with separately and slowly.

__

I could practically hear the mischievous smirk that was planted on her face. She's been around Fang too much. I knew I shouldn't have left her to help Ella. (Just kidding Ella! My beloved sister.)

"Ohhhh no you don't." I said, throwing a pillow towards Nudge. "We can eat it once it freezes again."

"But Maaax!" Nudge whined. "Then it's going to look and taste all weird. Especially the Rocky Road!"

I laughed evilly. "You can't use bambi eyes on me now! I can't see! HA!"

She stepped into the moonlight and made that… evil little wretched face. I had to keep myself from yelling, "GAH! It buuurrns!" Angel laughed.

"Hey, what'd I say about reading minds?"

She giggled. "Sorry Max…" She said innocently, not sounding sincere at all.

As Angel and I were having that conversation, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were already digging in on the ice cream. Iggy eating coffee flavored, Gazzy's was strawberry, and Nudge's was Rocky Road. I smiled faintly, sighed, and shook my head at them.

I felt a hand touch my thigh, and I jumped 3 feet in the air. No, seriously. I even made a small 'eep'. I turned quickly in a fighting stance, getting ready to kick whoever's ass was here to kick mine. Once I turned I immediately relaxed when I saw Fang standing there, his hand still stuck out, looking at me amused. I blushed, thankful that I wasn't standing in the moonlight.

"Gosh! Stop that!"

"What, breathing?" He asked.

I glared at him and turned away to stalk over to the flashlight holding adults. I think they were looking for some automatically light switch or something.

"Um, I don't think you guys will find a light switch that could make the power go on unless you go outside." I glanced outside. "Which I don't recommend to you…"

It was storming out there. Not rain storm, like avalanche."

I gasped sarcastically. "Maybe we won't have to go to school!"

My mom turned her flashlight to me, and gave me a look. "Max, we'll find a way. Anyway, the storm will probably die out, along with the snow by the time of the day after tomorrow."

I frowned. "Well, there's a dream that won't come true."

I went and sat on the couch. "Gosh, what is there to do?!"

JP walked over to me. "You want to continue that interview?"

I sighed. "Sure, what the heck."

We walked into his office, and luckily, he had a bunch of windows, so we could see. He smiled at me from his chair, as I sat down.

"Okay… what now?"

"So, tell me about what happened with Jeb."

I frowned slightly. "Well, he was like a dad to us… then he, well. Left. He says it was to help, but every time I think about it, it still hurts. Ya know? I just…"

__

Ugh, think about that! The Great Maximum Ride getting all gushy. Gross…

"So what happened when he left?"

"Um… I guess we just, survived on our own… But then… my baby, Angel, got kidnapped. Or well, bird napped. The stupid school stole them with their stupid erasers."

"Erasers?"

"Some evil wolfish guys that are strong and…ugly."

He nodded. "Ah."

"Yeah, so… I was really pissed. Seriously, I was mad. I hurt myself. Like, not suicide, but I… just did some things."

He nodded understandingly. "You did go after her, right?"

"Totally! I made Iggy and Gazzy stay home though… Nudge and Fang went with me. You do see that Nudge and Gazzy like to eat a lot?"

He smiled and nodded. "Well, she kept asking to go eat… Not the best flight."

He chuckled and wrote all that down.

"Then I saw a girl, Ella, being bullied, so I went down to save her. She seemed helpless… and when I tried to help her, the stupid guys shot me, I ran away, yadda yadda yadda."

"Wait, so did you miss Fang?"

I blushed. "NO! Fang? Uh-"

"Hey, for some reason the T.V. is wor- Oh, uhh…" Fang stopped talking. "Yeah, I'm just going to…" He just left and closed the door.

* * *

Hey! Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I wrote this really long thing, but then it all dissappeared. OMG. I got SO mad. UGHHH! So, I wrote it differently... lol. I didn't have a black out before, but I just made it. Haha


	5. The Book

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**Okay, sorry for the long wait! And sorry if the story's getting a little out of subject... ugh, I'm hating myself for it. I'll try to add in more interviews!! lol. And sorry about the OOC-ness. Which there is probably some... lol.

* * *

**

I coughed and blinked, staring at the spot that Fang just stood at. _Did he hear that? Uhhh… This is so awkward. I wonder if anyone's listening to my thoughts. Wait, only Angel can do that. Well, she does count as an anyone. Wait, no she doesn't. She counts as a someone… right? Huh, well-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a cough. I turned to see JP staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked awkwardly.

He coughed, and motioned to the door, probably knowing I wanted to get away from the awkwardness that filled the room.

"I know where the door is!" I snapped.

I saw a quick smile before I turned and headed toward the door. Once I got out, though, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Ella fell, because I opened the door.

"Eavesdropping?"

Angel blinked innocently. "Noo…"

Nudge shot up to a standing position again and shuffled her feet nervously. "Nuh- no… Why would you think that? We were just standing… against the door… Eating… FRENCH FRIES! I luuhhhve french fries. Sometimes they're yellow, but sometimes they're orange… I LOVE the orange ones!! Ew, but at that other school that 'evil lady' made us go to had orange fries, but I think they were actually carrots… GROSS! Ugh, why do people like carrots? O0o0o, carrots are vegetables, right? I hate vegetables. And pickles are vegetables too! Oh my gosh, I heard this HILARRIOUS joke once about a pickle! Fang told me it! Weird, huh? I mean seriously, FANG? Tell a JOKE?! Hah! That is-"

Iggy coughed. "Why don't you go… get Fang to tell us the joke then?"

Her face brightened. "Okay!" She skipped off into the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, Iggy ran upstairs, followed by Gazzy, making Gazzy almost run into him, since it was still dark. 5 seconds later, Nudge walked out, dragging Fang by his arm, which just happened to be holding french fries.

She grinned at his emotionless face. "Tell Max the joke, Fang! It's so funny and random!"

He looked at her, then looked back to me. "Knock knock."

I gave him a weird look. This 'super funny joke' was a knock knock joke? "Um… who's there?" I answered.

"P-I-C-K-L-E."

"P-I-C-K-L-E who…" What the heck? Pickle? Did he just spell PICKLE? Well, Nudge did say something about pickles… didn't she?

"HAH! YOU JUST SPELLED PICKLE!!" Nudge yelled, then burst out laughing with Angel. **(A/N lol. I just made that joke up in the car… it was so random. Haha)**

Fang was smirking, and I was just standing there looking at them like they were going crazy.

"o0o0okay…" I turned to Fang. "How did you make that up?"

He shrugged as Nudge took her hand off of Fang's arm to clutch her stomach from the pain she was getting because of the laughter.

"Flying makes you crazy."

I smiled. "That sounds… normal." I laughed. "Well, to other people, flying _is_ crazy."

Fang flashed me a lopsided grin that made the dark room light up, apart from Angel and Nudge's laughs. I smiled back, hoping my face wasn't heating up. Which it WASN'T. Cause I'm MAXIMUM RIDE. Wow, that made me feel like a superhero…

"Max? You _do_ know you're blushing, right?"

I glared at him. "Am not!"

He coughed and looked away. "Sure…" He muttered.

I gasped and ran upstairs to look into the mirror. My face was the same color as it usually is! Well!

I ran back down. "You liar!"

"How do you know I was lying? Maybe all that running made your face turn back to normal!" He retorted.

"What?"

"Yeah, you don't have to admit I'm right." He said smugly, and walked away like the Fang he was.

I bored holes into his back, hoping he'd turn around to see my icy glare, but it was no use. Wait, how could he even see with a black out? Ugh! I frowned, and stomped over to him.

"Ugh!" I yelled at him.

My grunt made his attention point towards me. I squinted my eyes at his relaxed figure as he sat against the couch nonchalantly.

And now, I was speechless. How smart of me. I scowled and plopped down next to him, still feeling his stares I snapped, "What?"

I felt him smirk and he turned towards the T.V. Then, right when he looked at it, it turned on. I blinked.

"What was that?" I asked, turning to him.

He glanced at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "I… don't know."

He looked down, and the T.V. turned off. "Wait- what the he-?" He asked.

"Language!" I muttered, knowing right now wasn't the right time.

He glared at me, then looked back to the T.V. It turned back on. "Umm…" He murmured.

Then Jeb walked in and smiled. "I see you've figured out your power!"

We exchanged glances. "What?"

"You know how Angel got her powers all in one period of time? Well, Fang didn't have any, back then. And he just got his fire and invisibility, right? Now he's having his in a moment of time for his powers, and that time happens to be now!"

We blinked. "So, what's his power?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I guess he controls… Um, I'm not sure. He can turn the T. V. on and off… so what else-"

"Is _he_ the one that made the blackout?!" I cut Jeb off.

His 'I'm-Thinking-Hard' face turned on and Jeb looked off into space. "I guess… maybe. It might just be the stor-" He looked out the window. "Or… not."

It was crystal clear outside. Not a single drop of rain. "What?!" I heard Nudge yell from the kitchen, where the rest of the flock were.

Fang and I looked at each other, and ran towards the kitchen. Once we ran in, we were standing face to face with the rest of the flock, looking out the window.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It stopped raining!!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, isn't that new?" Iggy asked dryly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, we're trying to see about Fa-"

Then the computer screen outside started playing iTunes. I whipped my head to it, then looked at Fang. He was either staring at it, or the window behind it. I was amazed. _What could Fang do? What was his power?_

"What?…" Ella's voice trailed off.

"Fang…" Gazzy whispered, sounding startled.

Then a shot of lightning from the computer hit Fang and he fell to the floor. Now the whole flock was gathered around him as he was on his hands and knees. His breathing was hard, and everyone's eyes were filled with fear.

"What? What happened?!" Iggy yelled, sounding strangled.

"The… lightning?" JP asked from the doorway, with my mom and Jeb standing there with him.

Iggy frowned and I looked towards Fang. He was shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"What the heck?" He asked, looking up at Jeb.

I looked at Jeb too, hoping to find an explanation. Jeb just looked back at us with worry.

__

Okay, so he didn't know…

We were all gathered around the dining table, listing what could've happened to Fang. And… not going so well. I mean, not as in, 'UGH! They are so stupid!' But as in 'No, that couldn't have happened to Fang!'

"Maybe iTex is back?" Nudge suggested, JP writing down the idea.

"Eh, no. I think they went bye-bye.." Iggy shrugged.

"Maybe it was paparazzi!!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I shook my head. "We are famous, but no one knows that… you know, we're here."

"Maybe Fang controls lightning!" Angel grinned.

Fang looked around and shrugged. "Maybe…"

Jeb was in thought. "Or he could control weather… or technology…"

"Yeah, lightning does have to _do_ with weather. And, it _did_ seem like he made the computer go all weird… and the storm _did_ start and stop randomly…" Ella murmured.

I nodded and looked to Fang. "What do you think?"

He stared back with his chocolate brown eyes. "I don't know."

__

Wow, that helps a lot…

I groaned and turned back to the rest of the flock and the parents. 

"Okay, so either iTex, paparazzi, lightning, Fang powers, Fang powers, or I Don't Know. Huh." JP announced. "Oh, and Fang powers."

"Who said the third Fang power?"

"I did." JP grinned.

"So, I wonder what it is." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "But what is Fang's POWER?"

"There are so many possibilities…" I frowned.

"Well, let's try some other stuff out." My mom suggested.

"Okay…" Fang muttered.

He stared at the T.V. and it turned on. I heard gasps from the flock. He turned his attention to the computer. The screen started blinking. He glared at the computer, and a lightning bolt struck the wall that was so close to hitting Fang, and would've, if he didn't move.

I looked around and the whole flock's jaws were dropped. I bet mine was too.

"Well, wasn't _that_ a closey?" Iggy chuckled, making everyone else laugh.

I could've sworn I saw Fang's mouth quirk up a bit. "Okay, we saw that, what else can you do?" I asked.

He looked towards the radio and weird noises came out. He looked to his iPod that he brought down. The music started playing so loud that everyone could hear it, and the song that was playing? Hold My Hand by New Found Glory. I decided that I liked this song.

"This is a nice song…" I said randomly, making everyone turn to me.

Hm, who knew Fang had such good taste in music? Well, I did. When I heard those two songs he was singing. McFly was it? Oh! That's also the band with the hot guys! Ew, gosh I'm getting really… ew.

Fang looked at the phone and it started ringing. _Uhh, should I pick it up? Or is he just making it ring?… Huh. _I walked towards it and picked up.

"Hello?…" I asked cautiously.

"Um, hi! This is Lissa! Can I help you?" My eyes widened and I dropped the phone. **(A/N Lol! I was about to make it ANOTHER PERSON that Max also hates, but then I was like, "Wait, that might give away some stuff about book four. Ugh, I really want to talk about book four, but then I might give away some spoilers… that would really suck for other people. Unless all my readers already read it! Hmm…)**

JP put the phone back on its post, and I glared at Fang. "You called LISSA?"

He gave me an innocent look. "Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me!"

He gave me a confused look. "Look Max, I don't even know how to control my power yet. Crap, I don't even know what my power is!"

I felt a little guilty, also a little pleased that he said crap instead of using another word from his large vocabulary, but I felt suspicious too.

I gave him another death stare, then looked somewhere else. Fang rolled his eyes and the T.V. turned to the show Hannah Montana.

I rolled my eyes too. "You _would_ go to this show. _You_ probably like that." I said coldly as it showed Miley. And guess what? She was wearing a skirt!

"Wow, Max. You know, w-" Fang was going to yell, but closed his mouth reluctantly.

I knew he didn't want to start another fight in front of the kids. He just glared at me and walked upstairs. But everything he passed turned on and off. It was kind of creepy. He stepped into _our_ room, and I think the light turned on in there. I glared at our door, then walked over to the light switch to turn on the light, hopefully it was working, and guess what? It wasn't.

__

Well! Selfish much? I lets the light work for him, but noooo! Not for us!

I frowned and was about to stomp up the stairs, but that would interrupt Fang's thinking. Your probably thinking. So? I thought you were mad at him! Well, I am, but I want to see what he's doing! I mean, seriously, wouldn't it be funny if I saw him dancing around singing Hannah Montana? 

I tip-toed up the stairs and stuck my head in the door. And I saw Fang writing in a notebook. O0o0o! A diary, maybe?!

I face brightened and I stepped in, well more like stomped in. His head shot up and he immediately closed the book. I smirked.

"What's that?"

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

Whoa, Fang never stuttered! This must be something really juicy and good…

I pointed at the book. "That."

He gave me an incredulous look mixed with a slight smirk. "Psh, what book?" He asked, as it disappeared.

"Wait- what?!" I blurted out.

His powers are stronger now… he shrugged. "Looks like your goin' crazy Max."

I glared at him and watched him go into the bathroom. Once he came out I was sitting on the floor, counting the logs made to build this room. I glanced at him, and smiled, pretending I didn't remember what just happened.

I squirmed, trying to keep my eyes closed. It was the first night sleeping here, and I was already up to some diabolical plan. I heard Fang's breathing slow and my eyes shot open. I smirked as I silently reached over to his bed and grabbed the visible notebook. I had to bite my lip from yelling out, "HAHA! Mission complete!"

I turned on my lamp on held the notebook under it hungrily. Once I opened it I was surprised. These were song lyrics! And they were really good too…

**Lol. Hope you liked that!! AH! I need more interviews!! HELP ME WITH SOME IDEAS!! haha. so yeah, review... lol**


	6. The School

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!! Not Over and Over and not Disappear!**

**Why, hello there my awesome readers! I'm seriously really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But, I've vowed to myself to update at least ONCE on each of my stories before I leave for the rest of July. Yeah, I'm going on some 'family vacation' for 3 whole freakin weeks. UGHHH!! Imma slap somebody. Jk. lol.**

_

* * *

_

I'm trapped in a world that I can't take  
Where everything's unrealistic and fake  
I'm hiding out and planning my escape  
Hope I'm not the only one  
Please come and rescue me tonight

I just wish that I could disappear  
Someone take me far away from here  
Do you suppose there's more to life out there?

There's no happiness surrounding me  
Hate and ugliness is all I see  
I wanna leave it all behind  
I'm running out of time  
Please come and rescue me tonight

I just wish that I could disappear  
Someone take me far away from here  
Do you suppose there's more to life out there?

And I don't wanna be blind  
I wanna open my mind  
I wanna know if there's a purpose to this life  
Will I ever find it? I'm running out of time...

Trapped in a world that I can't take  
Hiding out and planning my escape  
Please come and rescue me tonight

I just wish that I could disappear  
Someone take me far away from here  
Do you suppose there's more to life out there?

I just wish that I could disappear

I barely even had time to sniffle until Fang moved. "Maaax… turn off the da-"

"Language." I warned in a small voice.

I saw his eyes open and he turned to look at why I sounded so small and hopeless. His eyes widened once he saw his book in my hands.

"Um…" I stuttered out. "I liked it…?"

He coughed. "Yeah. Great, well-"

He quickly shuffled over to me and tried to pry the book from my hands. I quickly snatched it back.

"No! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Taking back what's mine." He said in a 'duh' voice.

I frowned. "So… what? You're just going to write amazing lyrics in this little notebook for the rest of your life? It's your mind going to waste! What's the point of writing awesome lyrics, if you're just going to leave them there?"

He hesitated to grab the book, then decided to just sit next to me. There was a silence, until he broke it.

He groaned. "Ugghh.. I don't know! What's the point of them being amazing? Who can I find to sing them?! No one would even give me the time of day."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Hah. Sure. No one." I murmured sarcastically.

He and I both knew that every girl he looked at would fall into a daydream about him.

He sighed and was about to speak, but I interrupted. "Anyway! Why would you need someone to sing it for you?! You can sing it yourself! Who says you don't have the right voice to sing?"

He looked down at his hands. "Well, I mean, you're the only one that's heard me."

"Yeah! And I lo-"

"Don't tell anyone about that day." He threatened, giving me a death glare.

I held my hands up in defense and stifled a laugh. "Okay, okay! Calm down! Just don't call your Backstreet Boys on me!"

He gave me a look. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

I glared back. "What are you talking about? You didn't even tell me! I found out."

"Exactly. I wasn't going to tell you anyway."

I was about to argue, but -here's the odd thing- I had nothing to say! "Well- well… get off my bed!" I pushed him off and laid back down.

"Good night." I huffed, turning off my lamp.

* * *

"Maaaax. Max?! Come ON Max. Wake up! Ugghh. Angel! She's not-"

"Nuuuudge. Get off my bed." I groaned, waving her off the bed.

"But, Max! We have to visit the school toda-"

"WHAT?!" I shot up, accidentally knocking Nudge off. "Sorry…"

She smiled a little, then got up to get some ice for her head. I quickly glanced at Fang and saw him sleeping. I took a double take, then noticed he was sleeping without a shirt. I looked again, then remembered that we had to visit the school today.

"Crap." I muttered.

I couldn't drool over Fang when it was time to visit a possible future school for us! Wait, scratch that, I couldn't drool over Fang at all! I quickly jumped out of bed and started shaking him.

"Hey F-"

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

I landed on the floor, screaming my head off. Fang was on his bed, laughing his head off. I was breathing really heavily and giving Fang an evil look, when the rest of the flock ran in.

"What happened?!" Ella asked frantically.

"We heard screaming and a thump on the floor!" Nudge exclaimed, inspecting the room quickly.

Her eye stopped on Fang, who was still laughing. Nudge finally got what happened and started to laugh, too. Then Iggy. Then Ella. Then Angel. Then Gazzy. I scowled and stood up.

"Not fun-"

I stopped because of the laughing.

"Guys! Ju-"

I still didn't have their attention.

"GO GET CHANGED."

They stopped laughing and stared at me. I just pointed out the door and waited until all of them had filed out. I closed the door and turned to Fang to give him the evil eye.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Yes Ma'am." He snickered, and walked to the bathroom, still only wearing sweat pants.

I heard the shower turn on and the lock clicked. I groaned and sat down on my bed. Okay, maybe I was a little hard on the Flock. But I was the leader! I'm supposed to be bossy. I heard the shower stop and the door opened. Fang was standing there with only a towel around his waist. Ahhhh! Why does this always happen to meeee?! I blinked and quickly looked away before fang could say something that would embarrass me even more.

I ran to get some clothes to change into, after I took a shower, but ran into Fang on the way to my drawer.

"Owww…" I muttered.

I turned to Fang, and saw him wrapping his towel around his waist. "Ah!" I yelled, and covered my eyes.

I heard him snicker, then I felt his hand grab mine and take my hand off of my eyes. "Hey. I'm only half naked now."

I blushed and coughed awkwardly. I was about to respond, but was interrupted by someone walking in. My mom…

We quickly whipped our heads around to look at her. She gave us a funny look. I wouldn't blame her. I, her daughter, was sitting on the floor with a bird boy that I am secretly attracted to, who was half-naked. Um… awkward…?

"Um… yes?" I asked nervously.

She blinked and shook her head, coming back to earth. "Um- yeah… Uh, Max, here's some clothes for you and… um… Fang. I want the flock to wear good clothes for the school today." She put the clothes on the floor and coughed.

Nodding and feeling out-of-place, she walked out. I silently went to pick up the clothes and passed Fang his clothes. She was making him wear some khaki shorts with a bunch of pockets and a black shirt on the inside with a black hoodie. On the hoodie it said had an 'F' on the front in gray graffiti. How did she know? Haha. Not that she had looked in out room or anything… She also got him a black hat with a 'F' on the back. Way to keep in secret.

She actually got what Fang would want to wear. What a mom. I looked at what she got me. I was going to have to wear jeans and a dark blue shirt. It was pretty much a normal shirt, I guess. American Eagle. I shrugged and walked into the room to get ready for school.

I walked out and saw Fang sitting on his bed playing with his phone. Wait… PHONE?

"Where did you get that?" I asked Fang suspiciously.

He looked up at me. "Your mom."

I didn't know if that was a joke, or the truth. Probably the truth.

"Yours is on your bed." He said, pointing to the black device on my sheets.

I walked towards it and picked it up. It was kind of big. It The screen flipped to the side. It was cool, and weird. I looked at the contacts and saw that it already had the whole flock and the adults saved. **(A/N I don't remember what this phone is called… lol.)**

I glanced at Fang's phone. "Can I see yours?"

He nodded and passed me his as I passed him mine. His had a smallish screen on the outside, but his flipped up from the side to show a keyboard and a bigger screen. I personally liked his more than mine, but I'll take what I can get. **(A/N Fang's phone is an enV2. I have a phone just like it! Lol. Yeah, of course, it's black. Haha)**

I then took a good look at Fang. He was just sitting their calmly, looking through my phone. His hat was worn backwards so that people could actually see his 'F', and he was wearing some Vans. They were black with some gray wings.

I looked down and saw a pair of shoes for me. They were blue one-star converse. I quickly slipped them on and threw Fang his phone as he threw mine back to me. We stepped out of the room and ran downstairs at the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm guessing this is going to be a special thing?" I asked as I munched on some of my mom's fresh baked cookies.

She nodded as the rest of the flock sat down at the table with her, Fang, and I.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You guys get to go to the school as special time guests for this whole week. Today, the whole Flock will go to the high school and see what it's like for Iggy, Max, Ella, and Fang. Then tomorrow all of you will go to the junior high for Nudge. Then the next day is elementary, for Angel and Gazzy. Thursday you make the choice if it's the right school, then, if it is, Friday you try it out for the real first day. Alright?" My mom said.

She thought for a while, then added, "Max Ride. Ella Ride. Angel Batchelder. James Batchelder. Matthew Batchelder. Nudge Patterson. Nick Martinez."

We nodded at our names. "Wait, so I'm Matthew?" Gazzy asked excitedly.

He'd always liked the name Matthew. My mom shook her head. "No, Iggy is."

Iggy laughed evilly and Gazzy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whatever. To the high school!" Gazzy exclaimed, and jumped out of the window as he sipped on a capri sun.

We smiled and followed. We flew straight to the high school and skid to a stop in the forest near by it. Once we got to the high school, we slowly walked in and calmly stepped up to the front desk.

"Um, hi.. I'm Max." I nodded at the old lady.

She looked up and smiled. "Are you here to look at the hi- OH MY GOSH ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE FLYING BIRD KIDS?!"

My eyes widened, and I almost fell over in surprise. "Uh, what?! What are you tal-"

"You are! Oh my!"

That's when whispers started to erupt from the hallways. I looked around and saw all the students staring at us and talking among their groups. That's when I spotted a familiar face. JJ.

She gasped and walked up to me. "Max! Are you new here?"

I fidgeted awkwardly as I saw Fang staring at us.

"Uhh…" I answered smartly.

"And, oh my gosh, is that Fang? He is so hot!" She whispered, looking at Fang who winked back at her.

She made a small squeal of joy and I tried to hide my jealousy… She gasped.

"And, oh my, oh my, Iggy is looking GOOD!"

I smiled at her. "You look like someone Iggy would like! You should go talk to him!"

She shrugged. "I don't really know, I mean, Iggy's cute, but Fang's hot!"

My mouth twitched and I smiled fakely at her and nodded. Actually, I wasn't kidding about the thing about Iggy liking her. She was funny, athletic, smart. Iggy's kind of girl. Not Fang's. He's mine. Oh gosh, I am such a… UGH! I mean, really, what HAPPENED to me? Like-

My thoughts were interrupted by an incredibly hot bird-boy, walking up to JJ and I. "Hey."

JJ blushed, and I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, I mean, if you want me to leave then-"

"No! No, Max, let your friend stay." JJ looked at him dreamily and he smirked at her.

I was practically turning red with anger and walked away to stand by Nudge and Iggy. I stood between them and huffed, staring as Fang and JJ flirted. Huh, what a friend.

"Jealous?" Iggy muttered to me.

I glared at him unaffectedly. "I'm glaring at you."

"I can feel it. And I can also feel the tension in this hallway. Woo!" He he exclaimed, making a wave motion.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I'm not jealous… I'm not FREAKIN' JEALOUS." I spat through my gritted teeth, louder than I expected.

Everyone turned to me. "Jealous of what?" JJ asked in a friendly way.

Yeah, now she pays attention. I did all I could to not give her the evil eye and smile nicely at her.

"Nothing. You shouldn't worry." I smiled fakely. "Now go back to your dang boyfriend." I murmured quietly and angrily.

"Max…?" Nudge asked, poking me carefully as if I was going to blow up. Which I wouldn't be so surprised if I did. "Um, Max, I have to… go to the bathroom. Let's go."

She pulled me into the girls bathroom, and right before I went in I heard Iggy ask, "Why do girls always have to go into the bathroom together?! I wonder what's in there…"

I snickered and followed Nudge in. "Max, are you jealous?"

I groaned. "How should I know?!"

She shifted awkwardly. "Well, I just… you know… you and Lissa…and-"

"WHO ELSE?! BRIGID?!" **(DUN DUN DUN! QUE THE THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!) (A/N lol. I just had to put that in there. I was going to cut out her name again, but I wanted to show people how evil I thought it would be if she actually stayed in the story. Lol… Although it might've spoiled the 4th book for some people...)**

Nudge coughed. "Um, Max, I think you're taking your jealousy a little too far…" She trailed off and I was about to scream at her again, but realized she was pretty much right. _You DO know she's right, don't you, Max?_

Okay, voice, go to her side! _You just admitted it too, Max. You can't hide the truth._

Yes, I can. It's called lying. _You can't hide feelings_.

Unless it's hate. _And do you hate Fang?_

YES _Only because you love him._

Hate That I Love You by: Rihanna and Ne-yo started playing in my mind. Since when could he play a music in my head??

I rolled my eyes and gave my attention back to Nudge, who was babbling away. "Yeah, yeah, Nudge. The point?"

She took a deep breath. "Tell him how you feel."

I started laughing like a maniac. **(A/N LOL. Get it? Maniac? Mayniac? Hahahaha- okay, fine. Don't laugh.)**

"Okay…Nudge…the…truth…" I was able to spit out between laughs.

"Max, it's either that or…"

"Gimme a list." I grinned evilly, and she looked at me a little creeped out, but began.

"I guess you could tell JJ how you feel about him…"

I glanced out of the bathroom and saw… Lissa standing there too. "Oh my freaking GOSH! WHAT IS THIS?! FANG'S FAN CLUB?!" I screamed once I closed the bathroom door.

Nudge coughed, and I looked back to her.

"Uh… sorry, go on."

"Okay, I guess you could… try to change who you are…or you can make him jealous… or you can tell JJ how you feel about him, and she'll back off… or you can-"

"Wait, explain the first one again."

"Well, changing who you are. It would take you a while. First you have to think. What kind of girl does Fang like?"

"The one that wears skirts all the time." I muttered angrily, hoping Nudge didn't hear, and she didn't.

"Okay! Let's just… stick to that one."

Nudge squealed happily. "Yay! Max, this is going to be great!"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah…" I said sarcastically as we walked out of the bathroom.

Once I walked out I saw Fang and Iggy surrounded by girls. Gazzy was talking to Angel and they were glancing around and pointing at random people, probably reading their minds.

I focused on Fang's group. Half were wearing skirts and half were wearing jeans. Hm… so I have to get to know them. Okay, I can do that. First I have to blend in…

I walked up to the group and talked to an outside girl. "Um, hi! I'm Max. What's your name?"

"Oh my gosh, isn't Fang HOTT?!" She yelled over all the screams.

Oh, he is SMONKIN'! Okay… awkward! "Sure…" I was about to say, but that wouldn't be a good way to blend in. "TOTALLY!"

She gave her attention back to trying to get Fang's attention. I turned my attention to Fang, too. He looked half awkward and half like he was enjoying it. That little-

"Max!" I heard Fang yell.

I almost blushed at the way he said my name. "Yes Fangy?"

He glared at me with the other few girls that heard. "Help Meee!" He mouthed.

I grinned and started squeezing towards him. Once I got next to him I popped up. "Hey!"

"Uh, hi."

I nodded. "Yup. Pretty rough out here."

"Shut up and help me out of here." He murmured grimly.

"Aww! Fangy wants my help? Really? How sweet. Awwwww! Isn't he sweet?" I asked a random fan girl.

She gave me the evil eye, but I didn't even flinch. She was horrible at it. It looked like she was constipated or something…

I coughed loudly, then yelled, "Aw! Fang! I love you too!"

That stopped all the noise. Even Iggy's fan girls paused. Everyone stared at Fang, expecting him to say something, but he just stood there, shocked.

"Um…I- uh- you- we- I…thank you…?"

I mentally groaned, but stifled a laugh when I saw all Fang's fan girls pouting and walking away, muttering something along the lines of, "I knew I should've bird napped him.."

After that little fiasco, the principal was giving is a tour of the school. "You kids may go to any classroom you want, just to inspect."

"Ok." I nodded, still uncomfortable with Fang staring at me.

* * *

****

Nudge's POV

(lol! I've never done this before…)

Hahahahahahahaha!! Fang is staring at Max like a lovesick puppy! Well, not really. He doesn't look like a puppy at all! He's just staring at her, but I decided to add that lovesick puppy part to make it a little more romantic. Hehe!

I've always loved romantic books. That's why I was excited about JP making a story about us! I hope it's kind of romantic, because Fang and Max DO have a pretty good connection. Well, not only a GOOD connection, they're soul mates!!

I just know these things, you know? Haha! I said know twice in that sentence! Hm, why do we say twice? So there's twice, thrice… and what? I don't know these things…I'M JUST A GIRL!

You know, sometimes I think it'd be cool being a boy. They get to do all these cool things and wear very comfortable clothes! Have you ever tried on guy shorts? I saw Max wearing Fang's shorts before. I wonder if they were comfortable…

Chickens aren't comfortable when they see their friends being eaten, are they? I've never actually been in that experience… I think it'd be pretty weird you kn-

"Nudge?" Max asked me worried.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry Max. I was kind of in this whole moment, you know, and I was-"

"Let's go." She sighed and walked me into the room where the rest of the flock was.

* * *

"Well, glad that's over with." I heard Max murmur to herself on our fly back home.

That whole day, girls came up to Fang and Iggy and were flirting with them. No guys went up to Max, because whenever they tried, Fang would glare at them, and you know how good he is at looking intimidating…

Once we got home, Fang willingly put Ella down and we saw his muscles relax more. I giggled at Ella as she stuck her tongue out at him. We all sat around the living room silently, which was incredibly hard for me.

"Well, I like it! It's really pretty." Angel grinned.

"Yeah, it seems pretty cool." Gazzy shrugged, not really caring, because this was the high school we were talking about.

"I think it's awesome! I really like how the lunch room is so big and mo-"

"It is so sweet!" Ella interrupted me, shooting me an apologetic look. "And the guys there are pretty cute too…" She giggled.

"I LOVE it." Iggy grinned.

Max rolled her eyes, probably thinking 'sexist pig' in her head.

Fang smirked. "Well, I think it's pretty hot."

"The school or the girl's, Fang." Iggy joked.

Fang just kept his smirk and shrugged as Max frowned.

"Max?" Angel nodded at her.

"I think it's ok. We'll see the rest of the school, then Thursday we'll decide."

We nodded and went off to do our own things.

* * *

****

No one's POV

"Ella." JP nodded at her as she sat down on the leather chair.

"Tell me about how yourself!"

She smiled and nodded. "Well, I love soccer! It is like, my passion! Max is the best sister I could ask for! I sometimes wish that I had wings, but when the flock tells me about their lives, it sounds REALLY painful."

"Do you know anything about Max and Fang?"

She smirked. "Well…"

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

I saw Ella, Nudge, and Angel go up to Ella's room as the boys went to Iggy's. I grinned evilly and walked up to Fang and my room. BWAHAHHAH! I opened Fang's notebook and flipped to a random page to be met with the words 'Over and Over' **(A/N Hahahah! Yes! An awesome reviewer told me about this song, and well….YAY!)**

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

"Wow." I muttered to myself. "That is…go-"

"Max?!"

I snapped my gaze up to be met with fang's dark chocolate brown eyes staring at me in surprise.

"W- what are you reading?"

"Your…song book?"

"Whoa Fang! You write songs?! AND you can sing?!" Angel asked as she skipped in innocently with Nudge and Ella following behind.

We ignored them. "Which son-"

"Who's this about?" I interrupted curiously, holding up the book, flipped to the page.

The 3 girls gasped and burst into a fit of giggles as Fang's eyes grew about an inch.

* * *

**OKAY! I don't own Over and Over! lol. And I dont own the idea either... Hahaha.. So did u guys read my oneshot? lol. I thought it was okay. Hehe! Very fax-ness-y! **


	7. Iggy Playing Pictionary!

**HEYYYY!! IM BACK!! : D And I'm gonna update! lol. Sorry for the verrrry long wait and the VERRRY SHORT LEGNTH!! Lol, this one is VERY faxy though... Teehee! Ok, well, I may have put too many POV's but... u no how it is! Its not my fault! And sorry about how everything was in italics... Idk, i had problems with this. And right now, for some reason, all of this is in italics too. I have no idea y! Hmm... But is it... NOW?! lol.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

After my state of shock I glared at her and snatched it from her hands and threw it onto the floor. "Definitely not you." I said coldly and gave her a disgusted look, then jumped out the window.

I can't believe she'd do that. She's the only one who knew. The only one who was actually trusted with my secret. It was one of my biggest secrets. Right next to loving her… I had no idea where I was going, but I wasn't staying here.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Max… we're sor-"

I shook my head and smiled my best smile I could manage at them. "Uh, it's okay guys.."

I gasped, my eyes full of sadness and hurt. The 3 girls' disapproving look that turned into pity.

I smiled again and left the room, thinking over all I'd done…he'd done. So, I did the one thing I really could only think of doing. I went to JP's office.

* * *

**JP's POV**

**(Sorry about all the POV's…)**

I sat in my office sipping my coffee silently when Max busted in frowning, making me jump, almost spilling my coffee.

"Oh, um, hello Max…"

She fell down on my couch and groaned. "JP… I have problems."

I raised an eyebrow and went to my chair that was beside the couch. "You want to talk about it?" I asked softly, stroking her hair and saw her nod, her face in the pillow.

Max sighed and sat up. "Well, you see… Fang… he's very talented.. Like he… umm…" She nervously looked around, trying to avoid what she was saying.

"He sings… and plays guitar… and-" Max gushed, then noticed what she was doing. "But um, don't tell him I said that… Its his secret. Well… not anymore." She looked down.

"You see… I kind of… told the girls…" She added, fiddling with her fingers.

I 'tsked', "Max…"

" I know, I know! It was wrong and I feel horrible… but its just… its what he said after I did that."

I looked at her questionably.

"You see… I was reading his song book and I came across a love song… So I got curious when he walked in and asked who it was about. Well, I kind of yelled it to the girls, and they started giggling and Fang got mad so… he…"

I nodded. "I understand." Not making her finish.

"Yeah… so… it hurt, you know?"

"Well, he was probably hurt too…" I looked at her and she looked down again.

"I know… but I just…"

"Do you know how he felt? You spilled one of his biggest secrets that he trusted you with, Max."

"Hey! Stop! This isn't helping! Anyway, he didn't even trust me with it! I found out!"

I looked at her disapprovingly. "Max, just the fact that he admitted it, and didn't get mad at you for you finding out was trusting."

She groaned. "My life is so confusing!"

I sat next to her on the couch. "Max, can I ask you something?"

She waved her hand and shrugged. "Shoot away."

"Who do you think it was about?"

She shrugged and looked straight forward. "Well, I mean… I guess it's probably about Lissa or something…"

I sighed. How could a bird kid that has been through so much more than a full grown adult be so clueless?

"Max, do you sometimes think Fang likes you? Or well… loves you."

I watched as her eyes grew wide and she shifted uncomfortably. "Well, uh, I mean… N-no… no! Not at all!"

"Max…"

She closed her eyes and leaned back onto the couch. "Well, I mean, sometimes… but then I just feel like an idiot thinking about it…"

"Don't you sometimes think that it'd be easier if you just… told him…?"

"WHAT?! No! Of course not! Tell him what?! There's not even anything to tell…!"

I gave her a look and she sighed. "Well… sometimes… kind of… I guess…?"

"Well then why don't y-"

"But it'd be so complicated! What if he doesn't feel the same way?! What if it ruins our friendship?! He's my best friend, JP. What if he leaves…? What if he loves someone else? What if the flock isn't okay with it? What if they don't approve…"

I shook my head, slightly chuckling. "Max, I think the flock approves of it much more than you think. They aren't clueless, you know."

She blushed and I continued. "I am pretty sure he does feel the same way, Max, and he's been trying to show you. But it'd be much easier if you cooperated… Ruin your friendship? You guys are 15 now. I think it's time you two grow up and admit it. I know he's your best friend, so he'll understand."

"Leave? Why in the world would he leave the girl he loves?"

"Well, he's done it before." Max murmured.

I ignored her statement and went on. "Love someone else? Who else could he love? Not any other flock members! Those girls at school? Who has he been with through everything? His whole life, who has he been with? Who has he grown feelings for?"

Max squirmed in her seat and I smiled. "He's in love with you, Max."

She sighed, a small smile appearing. "I doubt it."

"Can you please just…" I trailed off.

"Yes, yes, I'll consider your offer just… give me some time."

I nodded, grinning as she stood up to leave. "You know, JP, you're really cheesy."

I laughed. "I'm a writer! It's what I do." **(A/N LOL! What? It's true? Isn't it...? Well, it is for me. lol.)**

Max smiled and shook her head as she walked over to the door, she stopped and looked back. "Well, whatever you did, it helped. A lot. Thanks."

I nodded at her and smiled as she walked out the door. After I heard her footsteps disappear I chuckled. "Okay, okay, you can stop hiding now. Come on out."

That's when a dark, slightly smirking bird boy appeared out of nowhere right next to the door.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I walked back to my room, feeling actually much better. Once I opened the door I saw three girls holding up one book, their eyes wide and their mouths slightly open.

"Um…"

"SHHHH!!" All three of them looked up and glared, then noticed it was me and gave sheepish smiles.

"Oh, sorry, Max…" Nudge blushed.

"Yeah, uh, here…" Ella handed me the book, and Nudge and Angle whined.

I gave them all a look and they ran out. Sighing, I sat down on my bed with Fang's songbook. I opened it to the page where it said Over and Over and picked up a pen from my bedside table, ignoring that weird feeling that I was being watched.

_'Fang, I'm really, really, really, sorry about what I did. I wasn't really thinking. I hope you forgive me, but just know what you said hurt too! So, I'm expecting an apology : )_

_-Max, the birdy girl that is extremely sorry!!_

_P.S. I really have to talk to you…._

_P.S.S. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! **(A/N Insert a pitiful drawing of Bambi giving the Bambi eyes here)**'_

I read my apology over and over **(A/N lol ok, that wasn't supposed to be a joke… hahaha!)** until I felt it was actually okay. I was about to close it, when I couldn't. It was like... someone was holding it up... I frowned, trying to slam it closed until I heard a grunt.

I gasped and was about to punch everything around me, when someone caught my fist. But they were…invisible… I stopped fighting once I realized who it probably was.

"I forgive you." I heard someone whisper into my ear.

Fang. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and saw him turn visible. He sat down next to me and gave me one of those rare smiles I loved.

"Sooo… I'm expecting an apology…"

He nodded. "Yes you are."

He stayed silent after that and I scoffed, punching him playfully in the shoulder, trying to hide a smile.

He gave a small smile again. "I'm expecting an apology." He mimicked, and I glared at him, then rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes backat me, and I nodded proudly.

"You better be!"

Fang then glanced at my writing again. "Wow, that is the worst picture of a… whatever it is, since Iggy played Pictionary with us."

I gasped, "Hey! It's not that bad!"

My eyes traveled down to the picture and I blushed and laughed. "Well… I guess it's kind of bad… But not as bad as Iggy playing Pictionary!!"

_Flashback_

_"Okay, Iggy, it's your turn!"_

_Iggy awkwardly walked up to the board and felt the little paper. We were all supposed to push down when we wrote, so he could feel them. He smiled and took the pen, beginning to draw._

_We all stared at the picture, confused. "Uh…"_

_Fang leaned over to me. "Is that the eye or the ears…?"_

_Iggy glared at him with his unseeing eyes and I snickered, "Fang, I'm pretty sure that's the mouth."_

_Fang blinked and got back to his spot, mumbling, "Oh…"_

_"So, you guys give up? Do I win?"_

_We all blinked together. "Yes, Iggy, we give up…"_

_He grinned. "It's Max!"_

_"HEY!"_

_Flashback Over_

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" We heard Iggy yell from the kitchen.

"Iggy, it was horrible. No offence, Max." Fang grinned.

I gave him the death glare, but couldn't keep my straight face, and started laughing. After a while, he burst out laughing and we went on and on.

* * *

**Lol, yeah, that's it! I KNOW! SO SHORT! Cheeses, I'm really sorry guys. But I just thought that was a good way to stop. I guess I've been going crazy lately from all the heat I was in. Hahaha! Well, here it was! The 7th chappie! Hope you guys liked it! And IDEAS! lol. And review. haha. Sooo yeah, I feel like I have more things to say, But I don't remember... hmmmm... idk. lol. I guess I'll have to tell you guys later!! BYE! SO LONG! UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN! Love yaz! lol. I sound like some weird prep. Not that I have anything against them. I practically am 1! lol. Whatever, BYE GUYS!! And by guys, I mean guys and girls... **

**- UR BUDDY MAYNIAC! WHO IS BACK!! YEAH! **


End file.
